


Coragem Destilada

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, non!au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Em que Chanyeol resolve encher a cara numa noite solitária e sobra para Byun Baekhyun a tarefa de tomar conta do seu loirinho favorito. O Byun só não esperava que o álcool daria ao amigo a coragem para lhe dizer coisas um tanto... Esquisitas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Por todo soju que é mais sagrado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iambyuntiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/gifts).



> [NOTAS DE 201] Oláaaa ♥  
> Chorei tanto por uma non!au que acabei fazendo eu mesma... a que ponto chegamos... Espero que gostem desse nenê, fiquei muito feliz em escrever essa coisa fofinha e amorosa. Ai chanbaek te amo demais.
> 
> Isso aqui também é um presentinho pra Barbs, a doida por non!au que nem eu que vai fazer aniversário daqui a alguns dias. Espero que goste do mimo meu amorzinho <33
> 
> Agradecimento especial para o Cícero que nomeou a fic, pra baobao por essa capa LINDA, tô muito apaixonada, e pra minha neném beta mais linda do mundo Dulce Veiga ♥

Se tinha uma coisa que Park Chanyeol não sabia fazer, essa coisa era beber. Ele cantava, fazia _rap_ , _beatbox_ , tocava violão, guitarra, piano, baixo, bateria, falava outras línguas, sabia compor letras e melodias.

Mas definitivamente não sabia beber. Três copos de cerveja já o deixavam meio serelepe - mais do que o seu normal. E ele tinha tomado quase todas as garrafinhas de Minseok e ainda surrupiado o soju que Sehun escondia no fundo da prateleira para seus momentos de fossa. Talvez eles planejassem sua morte em algum momento depois de acordar.

A questão era que: estava completamente alterado. Nem sabia muito bem porque começou a beber. Estava entediado e era o único acordado, tentou até se distrair fazendo uma live consideravelmente longa em plena madrugada, mas em algum momento teve problemas com números de telefone e desligou tudo, inclusive o celular.

Ainda por cima estava frustradíssimo, porque queria participar da live de _Pubg_ com Sehun e Baekhyun, mas não pôde. Ficou meio sem ter o que fazer quando chegou no dormitório, a transmissão na metade e ele morrendo de vontade de dar uma espiada ao vivo, mas nem poderia sair de casa.

Estava meio cansado também, tinha muitas coisas pra fazer, o _comeback_ próximo lhe rendia mais e mais ensaios. Além disso tinha ficado muito puto pelo que aconteceu no aeroporto, ao ponto de precisar parar para respirar e juntar muito autocontrole. Raras eram as vezes em que ficava realmente chateado com comportamento dos fãs, e aquele tipo de coisa lhe deixava muito magoado.

Eram umas das suas poucas horas livres e ele resolveu passá-las bebendo sozinho no meio da sala, vai que desestressava?

E muitos goles depois, estava jogado no chão, de braços abertos e rindo para o teto, porque percebeu uma coisa muito incrível: Byun Baekhyun era o amor da sua vida. Todinha. Era a única coisa que chegava em sua consciência de um jeito muito claro, em meio a lembranças embaçadas na cabeça um pouco tonta.

Amava aquele moleque meio doido e que tinha a voz mais linda do mundo. Meu Deus! Como não tinha notado antes? Baekhyun era incrível. Ficava feliz só por conseguir sentar ao lado dele ou fazer parte do mesmo time de jogos. Amava deitar a cabeça no colo dele só para ganhar um cafuné que o outro fazia com aqueles dedos bonitos, e para olhar o rosto bonito de pertinho quando ele abaixava a cabeça e lhe dava um sorrisinho. Chanyeol se derretia todo.

Caramba! Queria gritar para o mundo inteiro ouvir o quanto amava Byun Baekhyun. Fazia tanto sentido agora! Achava o baixinho o cara mais lindo e divertido que já conheceu, e não sabia porque não conseguia dizer isso em voz alta direito. Mas queria muito dizer agora, como queria.

Onde é que ele estava? Por que não voltou ainda? Não queria ficar longe de Baekhyun, só o pensamento lhe deixava com vontade de chorar.

Era um bêbado emotivo.

Virou o corpo no chão, deitando de barriga para baixo num movimento muito rápido que fez sua cabeça doer, mas ele acabou rindo. Precisava achar seu telefone, caso de vida ou morte.

Engatinhou pelo chão, tateando em cima da mesa de centro atrás do aparelho, derrubando coisas no processo e o achando depois de um pouco de trabalho, entrando em desespero logo depois. Onde estava a tela? Por que seu telefone tinha que quebrar logo agora? Precisava falar com Baekhyun!

— Aaaah. - Chanyeol choramingou, trazendo o telefone para perto do rosto. — Baekhyunee… - Sentou no chão, o corpo um pouco inclinado. Colocou o celular na bochecha, alisando as costas do aparelho numa tentativa de abraço, fungando baixo. — Cadê você Baekkieee?

Jogou o corpo contra o chão de novo, um som abafado do seu peso contra a madeira soando pela sala. Deitou em posição fetal, ainda abraçando o celular e sussurrando, pelo menos ao seu ver, o nome do mais velho entre choramingos.

— Cara… - Sehun deu uma risada anasalada, olhando para a cama do lado. — Ele tá a ponto de morrer.

A voz de Chanyeol chegava no quarto dos dois como um miado choroso, os acordando quase imediatamente. Praticamente todos do grupo tinham um sono leve, em especial Junmyeon. Sehun mal estava dormindo.

— Devo ir até lá? - Junmyeon perguntou, se erguendo um pouco no colchão.

— Não, hyung, fica aqui comigo. Deixa que o Baekhyun resolve com ele, sempre dá certo.

— Vou chamá-lo.

Junmyeon saiu da cama, arrastando-se pelo quarto até abrir a porta, dando de cara com um Baekhyun de pijamas e um cabelo completamente bagunçado fechando a porta à sua frente depois de sair do próprio quarto.

Não disseram nada, Baekhyun apenas balançou a cabeça e seguiu pelo corredor, Junmyeon soltando um suspiro e entrando de volta a tempo de ver Sehun infiltrando-se debaixo do seu edredom. Também não questionou, indo dormir junto ao mais novo.

Baekhyun coçou os olhos, quase tropeçando ao caminhar até a sala. Estava com muito sono, não mentiria. Sentia o cansaço incomodar sua alma, mas não seria capaz de deixar Chanyeol em qualquer que fosse a situação que ele estivesse. Se importava muito com o maior para fazer isso, talvez mais do que deveria, mas isso era parte da sua vida desde que se entendia por gente. Enxergou chaves e um livro no chão antes de visualizar um amontoado deitado no piso de madeira, choramingando baixinho.

Suspirou, ajoelhando na frente do mais novo e tirando o celular das suas mãos, ocasionando em um leve susto. Chanyeol partiu os lábios e seus olhos abriram um pouco mais, daquele jeitinho de perdido que deixava Baekhyun balançado. Ele era fofo demais para existir.

— Chanyeol - chamou puxando o braço do amigo até que ele sentasse. — Meu Deus Yeol, quanto você bebeu?

— Baekhyunee! - Chanyeol segurou o mais velho pela cintura e o sentou sobre suas coxas para conseguir abraçá-lo, o envolvendo inteiro com seus braços fortes sem ter consciência do quanto aquilo afetava Baekhyun, deitando a cabeça no ombro largo e falando contra a pele do seu pescoço. — Baekkie, onde você estava?

Baekhyun suspirou, levando uma das mãos até o cabelo loiro e bagunçado do outro, notando que ele ainda usava o prendedor rosa no meio dos fios. Riu baixo, soltando o cabelo e voltando a afagá-lo depois.

— Estava aqui, Channie - torceu um pouco o nariz pelo cheiro de álcool que o mais novo estava emanando, mas não teve coragem de afastá-lo. — O que você bebeu?

— Nada. Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra falar - levantou a cabeça de supetão, as palavras saindo um pouco emboladas no seu tom rouco. Inclinou o rosto para bem perto de Baekhyun, fazendo o mais velho se afastar por instinto dos olhos grandes e nublados, com uma sobrinha de lágrima nos cantinhos. — Eu te amo muitão.

Chanyeol soluçou depois da fala, rindo porque achou muito engraçado. Baekhyun sentiu o estômago apertar, afastando um pouco o corpo com um sorriso nervoso nos lábios.

— Eu também te amo, Chanyeol. Agora levanta e vai tomar um banho gelado, você tá muito bêbado.

— NÃO! Não… - segurou o corpo do mais velho com mais firmeza quando ele ameaçou se afastar. — Não Baekkie, fica comigo, por favor.

O abraçou forte, até que Baekhyun cedesse ao conforto dos braços quentes e retribuísse o carinho esquisito, deitando a cabeça no ombro do mais novo e acariciando suas costas, ignorando o quanto seu coração batia forte.

Às vezes ficava difícil lidar com sua sexualidade perto dos colegas de grupo. Especialmente quando se tratava de Chanyeol. Era tranquilo e já estava acostumado com homens bonitos demais andando pra lá e pra cá de cueca ou toalha - ou nada. Seu problema maior não era nudez. Era carinho.

Todos os amigos eram cuidadosos e se importavam com ele, mas Chanyeol lhe dava abraços quentes e se aninhava em seu colo, lhe dava beijinhos na testa, cozinhava seus pratos favoritos, apertava sua mão com dedos entrelaçados. Chanyeol agia quase romanticamente, e Baekhyun se sentia extremamente afetado por aquilo, ao mesmo tempo que se culpava por gostar tanto quando o mais novo era apenas um amigo carinhoso. E em momentos assim, com toda a vulnerabilidade de Chanyeol lhe deixando ainda mais pegajoso e cheio de manha, o coração de Baekhyun batia tão rápido que parecia um início de infarto.

Ficava absurdamente nervoso, porque deixava óbvio o quanto gostava dele. E ainda que Chanyeol estivesse muito bêbado pra notar, ou fosse simplesmente muito burro - ou pior, fingisse que não estava sabendo - qualquer outra pessoa saberia.

Nenhum dos outros garotos falava nada sobre aquela relação esquisita dos dois, e agiam de uma forma engraçada mesmo inconscientemente, guardando o lugar de Chanyeol ao lado de Baekhyun ou vice versa, comprando presentes para os dois - jogos para Chanyeol e Baekhyun, comida que Chanyeol e Baekhyun gostavam, roupas que combinavam com Chanyeol e Baekhyun. Os tratavam como um casal mesmo sem perceber, mas Baekhyun percebia.

Se sentia estranho e balançado ao mesmo tempo. E não tinha contado a nenhum deles sobre ser gay, imagina sobre o interesse assustador por Chanyeol. Tinha medo demais, ainda que desconfiasse de alguns - Sehun era muito claro para o seu _gaydar_ , mas ele não abria a boca.

E Chanyeol… Era só um homem muito carinhoso e sensível. Maldito gigante cheio de amor pra dar que matava Baekhyun aos pouquinhos em cada noite em que dormiam de conchinha e cada filme que assistiam abraçados tomando conta do sofá como um grande amontoado de braços e pernas.

Ainda assim, era fraco demais para se afastar.

— Chanyeol, por favor. Você precisa dormir.

— Eu te amo tanto tanto - Chanyeol o aconchegou no abraço, fungando baixinho e deixando Baekhyun surpreso pela emoção do outro, sentindo as palavras emboladas o atingirem em cheio. — Estou muito triste.

— Por quê? - Baekhyun sentia seu coração derreter todinho, ajeitando as pernas ao redor da cintura de Chanyeol, naturalmente. — Por conta do que estão falando sobre a sua foto? Não ligue pra eles, Yeollie, eles não entendem.

— Tô trist-te porque eu te amo muito... E v-você não me ama muito - o Park soluçou duas vezes no meio da frase, soltando uma risadinha em ambas. — Muito.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Chanyeol - o rosto de Baekhyun ficou muito vermelho e quente, e ele o escondeu na curva do pescoço do mais novo. — Eu te amo sim. Você não sabe o quanto, e você vai esquecer que tá me dizendo isso e quem vai ficar triste sou eu.

— Nunca esqueço de você porque eu me lembro de você todo dia você é tudo pra mim eu te amo entendeu? - Chanyeol atropelou as palavras, dando beijos simples no pescoço de Baekhyun, arrepiando a pele sensível do mais velho, que não sabia mais como encarar aquelas coisas sem ter vontade de gritar. — Não me deixe sozinho, eu fico muito muito triste sem você.

— T-Tudo bem, Chanyeol.

Aquilo meio que doía. Saber que ele nunca diria nada daquilo se estivesse sóbrio, e que esqueceria de todas aquelas palavras quando finalmente acordasse. Baekhyun queria ouvir aquelas coisas há tanto tempo, quando finalmente percebeu que estava mais próximo da paixão do que gostaria, e agora que finalmente estava ouvindo, se sentia tão estranho.

Era bom, deixava suas bochechas muito quentes e seu coração batendo mais rápido contra as costelas, e ao mesmo tempo sentia um amargo desconfortável no paladar por conta da situação um pouco débil de Chanyeol. Que continuava beijando seu pescoço com pouco esforço, os lábios cheios roçando na pele macia.

Baekhyun era tão macio! Chanyeol poderia abraçá-lo para sempre. O cabelo dele tinha cheiro de morangos, ninguém poderia competir com aquilo. Era muito gostoso, às vezes sentia vontade de enfiar a cara entre os fios tingidos só para aproveitar aquele aroma característico direito. Também gostava de como ele ficava muito bonitinho e ainda menor com aquele pijama comprido e xadrez, e era quentinho e confortável.

O Byun sempre cabia tão certinho em seu abraço, e também o acolhia tão gostoso e cheio de carinho, ninguém o abraçava daquela forma. Era o abraço especial de Baekhyun, a sua coisa favorita no mundo, ele finalmente concluiu.

— Você promete que não vai me deixar sozinho?

Baekhyun suspirou, fechando os olhos com muita força.

— Prometo se você for tomar banho.

— Eu vou se você prometer. - Chanyeol levantou a cabeça, encarando o mais velho com um bico chateado. Baekhyun não controlou o risinho, ele era muito adorável mesmo.

— Prometo, Chanyeol. Agora o banho frio.

Chanyeol riu, concordando com a cabeça, mas sem mover um dedo para sair daquela posição. Baekhyun afastou os braços fortes de sua cintura, arrastando-se para fora do colo do mais novo para conseguir se levantar, ficando em pé e de braços cruzados ao seu lado. Chanyeol olhou para cima, piscando lentamente, com os braços jogados ao lado do corpo e as pernas abertas esticadas no chão.

— O que eu faço agora? Não sei levantar.

— O que eu fiz pra te merecer, Chanyeol? - Baekhyun resmungou, segurando o maior pelas mãos e o puxando para cima. Chanyeol debruçou todo o seu peso sobre o menor, o fazendo curvar de leve a coluna, torcendo para não cair.

Xingando baixinho, segurou o corpo de Chanyeol, o apoiando direito num abraço firme e testando andar com ele, que quase se arrastava pelo chão.

— Baek… - uma pausa dramática seguiu enquanto atravessavam a sala para chegar no banheiro, Chanyeol murmurou de novo logo depois. — Não tô me sentindo muito bem

— Estamos quase lá, por favor não vomita em mim. - Baekhyun implorou quase para as divindades, apressando o passo até o banheiro, a cabeça de Chanyeol balançando um pouco.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e o colocou para dentro, assistindo-o debruçar-se sobre a privada quase automaticamente, ainda que nada fosse colocado para fora ainda. Chanyeol ajoelhou no chão, o antebraço apoiado no vaso e a cabeça bem posicionada.

Baekhyun sabia que o outro detestava vomitar, e estava tentando muito se acalmar o suficiente para não precisar disso. Aproximou-se do maior, ajoelhando ao seu lado e pondo a mão em suas costas, fazendo um carinho leve.

— Coloca pra fora, Chan. Vai melhorar um pouco assim. - Afagou as costas largas, subindo a palma até alcançar a nuca e tocar o início dos cabelos loiros. — Vou ficar com você, tá bem? Não vou te deixar sozinho.

Baekhyun torceu o nariz quando o mais novo finalmente começou a colocar o álcool para fora, quase abraçando a privada, o som enjoado tomando conta do banheiro e deixando o próprio Chanyeol ainda mais desgostoso. Baekhyun continuou afagando suas costas, soltando um suspiro pesado e um pouco cansado enquanto tentava deixar o outro minimamente confortável e acolhido.

Lhe esperou terminar, o observando jogar o corpo desequilibrado para o lado e _meio sentar, meio deitar_ no chão do banheiro. Respirou fundo, ignorando as diversas vontades que estava sentindo. Queria lhe dar uns tapas no meio da fuça por beber tanto sabendo que era fraco para álcool, não negaria que sentia um impulso básico de fazer piada do seu estado deplorável - funcionavam desse jeito - e também, lá no fundo, queria derramar umas lágrimas por estar ali no meio da madrugada, ouvindo Chanyeol repetir milhares de vezes o quanto o amava. E não poder questionar. Que droga. Que grande porcaria.

Chanyeol soltou um gemido desconfortável, passando as costas da mão na boca e provocando uma careta no mais velho. Ainda precisava enfiar a cabeça dele debaixo da água fria e talvez fazê-lo engolir um café para sair daquele desastre alcoólico, então chegou um pouco mais perto, tomando muito cuidado para não encostar na mão um pouco anti higiênica, o segurando pelos pulsos para levantá-lo de novo.

Agradeceu mentalmente por ter levantado uns pesos em algum momento da sua vida para conseguir praticamente carregá-lo até o chuveiro, percebendo que não daria para deixá-lo ali sozinho quando Chanyeol ameaçou escorregar pela parede quando experimentou soltá-lo. Suspirou, abrindo o registro na água fria que caiu diretamente sobre a cabeça de Chanyeol

— Ah! - Chanyeol deu um pulinho no mesmo lugar, Baekhyun segurando firme em sua cintura para que ele não desequilibrasse. Estava começando a molhar seu pijama, gradualmente ficando tão encharcado quanto Chanyeol. — Friooo.

O queixo do mais novo começou a bater enquanto ele sacudia o corpo para tentar aliviar a temperatura da água. Baekhyun mal teve tempo de pensar direito antes de ter o próprio tronco colado ao de Chanyeol, as roupas ensopadas provocando um atrito esquisito, os braços fortes envolvendo a cintura do menor mais uma vez.

— Chanyeol, por favor. - Baekhyun resmungou, o corpo inteiro molhado e começando a tremer levemente. Não merecia aquilo.

— Fica comigo, tô com frio.

Baekhyun soube que acordaria sentindo que foi atropelado por um caminhão, pela quantidade de vezes em que apoiou o corpo de Chanyeol no seu, recebendo seu peso não medido. Mas não poderia dizer que era de todo ruim, porque o maior estava na posição perfeita para encher seu pescoço, queixo e bochechas de beijos simples e molhados, sussurrando que ele era muito bonito _mesmo_ e que o amava _muitão_.

Estava completamente molhado, a pele arrepiada por outros motivos além do frio, e a maldita certeza de que estava apaixonado por aquele estúpido, certeza essa que já havia lhe atormentado muitas vezes e ele fingiu não ter notado. Alguma coisa naquele momento parecia tentar lhe dizer que Chanyeol estava retribuindo todo o seu amor, seja essa história de que “bêbados falam a verdade” ou só Baekhyun fantasiando com seus sentimentos outra vez.

O esforço que fez para sair do abraço de Chanyeol foi muito mais do que físico, desligando o chuveiro e o tirando do box. Pegou toalhas limpas no armário, respirando fundo.

— Você consegue tirar a roupa sozinho?

— Hmmmm. - Chanyeol soltou um risinho, com uma cara de retardado que deveria ser sexy. — Nãozinho, Baekkie.

— Eu deveria mesmo socar tua cara. - Baekhyun rolou os olhos, corando novamente com a insinuação descarada. — Levanta os braços.

Chanyeol piscou lentamente, aquiescendo depois. Estava um pouco mais desperto, quase nada, para o desespero de Baekhyun, que tirou a camisa molhada e a colocou no canto do cômodo, os dedos tremulando quando tirou a bermuda, respirando aliviado ao notar que o mais novo usava cueca.

Lembrou-se logo depois que ele próprio não usava, automaticamente ficando nervoso, mas envolveu uma toalha pelo corpo grande de Chanyeol e abaixou a tampa da privada para colocá-lo sentado ali, ordenando que ele ficasse quase como um cachorro.

Tirou a camisa larga do pijama combinando, se cobrindo inteiro antes de tirar com um pouco de dificuldade a calça grudada, amarrando a toalha na cintura logo depois. Torceu internamente para que Chanyeol não esbarrasse ali e um desastre acontecesse, principalmente porque ainda precisava passar um café e o mais novo não o deixava andar sozinho nem por um minuto.

— Chanyeol, fica aí. - Sentou a bunda do loiro em uma das cadeiras altas da ilha da cozinha, observando um biquinho ser formado por ele. — Eu estou na sua frente, Yeol. Não vou ficar longe.

Chanyeol suspirou, assentindo. A toalha o cobria desde a cabeça de um jeito engraçado, e o corpo pendeu um pouco para o lado, mas ele estava apoiado no mármore claro, minimamente seguro.

Baekhyun ainda sentia um pouco de frio por conta da pele muito exposta, mas não conseguiria buscar roupas enquanto Chanyeol estivesse tonto. Ligou a cafeteira, suspirando. Estava completamente desperto, então não se preocupou em fazer mais café que o necessário para o mais novo, tirando a xícara assim que todo o líquido a preencheu.

Virou-se para Chanyeol, que estava com os ombros encolhidos e o olhar atento a todos os seus movimentos. Não se conteve, sorrindo para ele enquanto caminhava para mais perto com a bebida. Ele era tão lindinho e fofo. Precisava de atenção como um filhotinho, e Baekhyun amava fazer carinho em filhotinhos. Chanyeol era o seu preferido, com certeza. Queria passar o tempo todo abraçado nele, fazendo cafuné nos cabelos cheios e ganhando beijinhos tímidos.

Será que Chanyeol percebia o quanto eles pareciam namorados? Até mesmo as fãs notavam alguns comportamentos, coisa que deixava Baekhyun muito tímido ainda que tentasse disfarçar. Quando percebia, já tinha feito alguma brincadeira ou se aproximado muito de Chanyeol na frente do público, correndo até ele, sorrindo pra ele, tocando em seus braços, o cuidando ainda que de longe.

Era piegas demais, concluiu.

— Baekkie… - chamou, tomando um gole do café e fazendo uma careta, pondo a língua para fora. Baekhyun riu. Estava propositalmente sem açúcar. — Tá muito ruim.

— Bebe tudinho.

— Eu quero leite. - Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, direcionando direito a xícara até os lábios do mais novo, sorrindo quando ele os entreabriu obedientemente. Bebeu outro gole do café amargo, fazendo a mesma careta de reclamação. — Malvado.

Baekhyun ainda estava com um sorriso meio idiota na cara, o cotovelo apoiado na bancada para que pudesse observar Chanyeol tomar o café a muito contragosto, chorando por um leitinho de banana depois.

Pareceu mais calmo e controlado, tanto pelo banho frio quanto pelo café, ainda que continuasse trocando os pés e usando Baekhyun de apoio com o braço livre, a outra mão segurando a bebida doce que tomava por um canudinho. Pelo menos estava calado, o que deixava Baekhyun muito mais tranquilo.

Não sabia o que seria dele se Chanyeol continuasse com as palavras bonitas emboladas, ou com os beijinhos.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto, ficando na ponta dos pés e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, não queria incomodar ninguém, já deviam ser quase cinco da manhã. Caramba, ainda queria dormir, pelo menos por meia hora.

— Jongin! - Chanyeol saudou, alto, tirando o canudo da boca e curvando o corpo para perto da cama do moreno. Baekhyun fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Tentativa de não acordar ninguém mais do que falha.

Jongin levantou o corpo num susto, olhando para todos os lados e piscando os olhos sonolentos. Baekhyun começou a se desculpar, pedindo que ele voltasse a dormir.

— Ahn? - o Kim mais novo tinha o olhar perdido, identificando um Chanyeol ainda meio molhado perto da sua cara. Segurando o seu cobertor, arrastou-se para fora da cama.

— Não, Nini, por favor vai dormir, não vamos fazer barulho, só vou tentar fazer ele dormir logo.

Jongin balançou a mão no ar, meio cambaleando.

— Kyungsoo - disse simplesmente, o cobertor arrastando pelo chão e os movimentos automáticos o encaminhando para fora do cômodo, em direção ao quarto de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun virou para Chanyeol, ficando um pouco puto com a cara dele, estupidamente perdendo toda a raiva quando o viu colocar o canudo na boca de novo, piscando os olhos inocentes na sua direção.

Suspirou, lhe deixando terminar a bebida enquanto enfiava um outro pijama no corpo, se sentindo esquentar confortavelmente e buscando uma roupa larga de Jongin para vestir Chanyeol. Quase morreu de vergonha ao vestir a camiseta pelo tronco definido e, principalmente, para tirar a boxer vermelha e passar a calça de moletom pelas pernas longas. Não reconheceu a si próprio, já tinha visto aquela bunda e aquele troço que ele pendurava entre as pernas muitas vezes e ainda assim corou violentamente, ficando enfezado pela risadinha salafrária do seu bêbado particular.

Mas superado o trauma, o sentou em sua cama, usando a toalha para secar os cabelos que insistiam nos pingos chatos, passando o pano felpudo pelo rosto bonito no primeiro momento, movimentando para os fios loiros depois. Sentia Chanyeol lhe analisando de perto, ainda que fingisse despreocupação, e seu coração voltou a acelerar demais quando o mais novo segurou sua cintura, talvez até no automático, pois estava no meio das suas pernas.

— Por que você bebeu tanto, Chanyeol? - murmurou, mais para si mesmo que para ele, suspirando quando o mais novo envolveu seu corpo com os braços e encostou a cabeça em sua barriga, o fazendo soltar a toalha e lhe abraçar de volta.

— Porque eu te amo.

Ele ainda estava muito alterado para continuar falando besteiras daquele jeito, Baekhyun concluiu.

E Chanyeol o abraçou mais forte, um pouco tonto, mas consciente das suas palavras. Estava nervoso e sentiu muito medo por um momento, fechando os olhos. Era muito estranho. Parecia que Baekhyun poderia sumir a qualquer instante e por isso ele precisava abraçá-lo mais e o impedir de ir.

— Podemos dormir agora? - Baekhyun sussurrou, inclinando o corpo para a frente e tentando fazer Chanyeol deitar. — Não vou deixar você, fica calmo.

Chanyeol aceitou deitar sob essa condição, sendo seguido do corpo de Baekhyun, que puxou o edredom pesado e cobriu os dois quase no mesmo momento em que o loiro o abraçou pela cintura de novo. Meu Deus, estava tão acostumado com abraços de um Chanyeol carente, porque estava sendo tão afetado por aquilo agora? Parecia que explodiria de tanta tensão.

As pernas se entrelaçaram debaixo do cobertor, e Chanyeol se arrastou para mais pertinho, encolhendo-se no abraço de Baekhyun para esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do mais velho, a respiração quente sobre a pele deixando o moreno mexido.

— Baekkie - sussurrou muito baixo, quase como se fosse contar um segredo. Baekhyun respondeu com um “hm”, o incentivando a continuar. — Posso te pedir uma coisa?

— O que você quer?

Chanyeol pareceu muito tímido aos seus olhos agora, lhe preocupando um pouco. Ficou calado por longos segundos, respirando fundo com o rosto ainda escondido, Baekhyun sentindo todos os seus movimentos por estarem tão perto.

— Você vai ficar chateado comigo?

— Não… - “mas depende” pensou em dizer, porém o conhecia o suficiente para saber que aquilo o desencorajaria. E por algum motivo, queria muito saber o que o mais novo iria pedir.

Chanyeol levantou o rosto, deitando no travesseiro na mesma altura que o mais velho. Ainda tinha um olhar muito inocente e Baekhyun sentiu seu mundo tremendo, Chanyeol era tudo o que ele queria.

— Posso te dar um beijinho?

Baekhyun abriu muito os olhos, soltando uma risada nervosa. Chanyeol o deixaria muito maluco, era isso. O olhando com aquela cara de garoto perdido, com o corpo enroscado no seu. Nem sabia o que responder.

Queria muito um beijinho, ou trezentos. Mas sabia que mal aquilo lhe faria. E o quanto estaria sendo babaca. Chanyeol ainda estava fora do seu normal - mais ou menos - ou nunca lhe perguntaria uma coisa daquelas.

Mas também não sabia quando poderia ter outra oportunidade assim tão clara. Já passaram por momentos em que chegaram muito perto, daquele jeito, quase diminuindo a distância e deixando ambos perdidos e levemente decepcionados quando se afastavam correndo antes que qualquer contato acontecesse, ainda que um não tivesse consciência da decepção do outro.

— A-Ah… Onde? - Baekhyun tentou sair pela tangente. Vai que Chanyeol nem estava planejando esse tipo de beijo? Se bem que ele beijava qualquer outro canto que não fosse a boca sem pedir permissão. Caramba, estava difícil respirar desse jeito o tempo inteiro? Por que Baekhyun se sentiu tão quente de repente?

— Na boca. - Chanyeol respondeu baixinho, piscando lentamente na sua direção e deixando o mais velho a ponto de um surto neurótico. — Posso te dar um beijinho na boca?

— Yeol…

— Por favor. Eu quero muito te dar um beijo. Por favor, Baekkie.

— Desde quando isso, Chanyeol? Acho que você está mal ainda. V-Vamos dormir. - Baekhyun desviou o olhar por alguns segundos.

— Desde todo dia! - ralhou. Não tinha condições de uma conversa muito intelectual no momento, com certeza. — Eu te amo desse jeito de querer te beijar.

Meu Deus, como ele podia dizer um coisa dessas? Baekhyun queria morrer. Sentiu muita vontade de levantar e sair gritando pela casa.

— Se eu deixar você vai esquecer? - ponderou, sem olhá-lo. Era difícil demais, como era! Ainda mais quando Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, muito convicto. — E se eu deixar você vai finalmente ficar quieto e dormir?

— Prometo, se você deixar. Eu te dar um beijinho. Na boca.

Estava deixando Baekhyun mais nervoso ainda. Maldito, inescrupuloso, salafrário. Que saco, nem conseguia xingá-lo apropriadamente.

— Então tá bom.

Disse aquilo mesmo? Onde estava o Baekhyun que considerava trezentos prós e quatrocentos e cinquenta contras antes de fazer alguma coisa? Especialmente se envolvesse seus sentimentos, e sabia que ficaria tudo bagunçado dentro dele quando o sol nascesse, se Chanyeol realmente encostasse os lábios nos seus.

Cadê a opção _desfazer_ na vida real? Estava precisando de verdade.

Chanyeol sorriu na sua direção, a animação brilhando nos olhos depois da resposta do outro. Estava anormalmente feliz com aquela permissão. Iria beijá-lo todinho, iria sim!

— Tá bom! - respondeu, numa euforia engraçada que faria Baekhyun rir se não estivesse quase desfalecendo de tanto nervoso. Ai caramba, ele estava chegando perto. Nem daria tempo para Baekhyun preparar qualquer coisa, ou pelo menos controlar o tremor ridículo que estava querendo tomar conta de si.

Não queria nem ver como seria aquilo, apertando as pálpebras fechadas antes que Chanyeol chegasse ainda mais perto, sentindo o nariz roçando no seu e os braços firmes o envolverem de um jeito muito confortável, as mãos grandes apertando as laterais do seu corpo. Não podia fazer aquilo, não dava. Mas meu Deus, já estava fazendo. Já era.

Chanyeol juntou os lábios muito carinhosamente, era muita coisa, Baekhyun iria explodir. Nem tinha língua nem nada, ele só começou a deixar selinhos longos nos seus lábios, fazendo tudo muito devagar por conta do que Baekhyun acreditou ser a letargia pós-álcool. Mas Chanyeol só estava sendo cuidadoso.

Era tão bom e quentinho, Chanyeol encaixando os lábios macios nos seus... Queria que o mundo parasse. Qualquer pensamento sobre as consequências daquilo era barrado pelos toques do mais novo, pela forma que ele envolvia seu lábio inferior ou voltava a se demorar no selinho, pedindo uma permissão tímida que fez Baekhyun abrir a boca quase tremendo.

Ele tinha o gosto doce do leite de banana na língua, era gostoso provar dali. Estava sendo tão bem cuidado que nem estava acreditando que tinha sido ele o que acordou no meio da madrugada para tomar conta do mais novo.

Iria acordar na merda, com certeza. Isso se conseguisse pegar no sono depois daquilo, nem sabia de mais nada, só queria continuar os beijos lentos e quentes aconchegado no corpo maior que o seu pelo resto do tempo que tinha.

Que se dane tudo, também.

***  


Acordar sozinho nunca foi tão difícil, especialmente porque acordava sozinho todos os dias. Mas seu corpo sentiu muita falta do abraço de Chanyeol, despertando devagar e o deixando num misto de tristeza e mau humor. Estava cansado e dolorido, o quarto ainda estava escuro, apesar do filete mínimo de luz que escapava pelo espaço entre a cortina e a janela fechada.

Levantou o tronco querendo morrer, repassando todos os momentos de horas atrás e arregalando os olhos. Lá estava a bagunça.

Levou a mão até os lábios, lembrando da textura e do gosto da boca de Chanyeol na sua. Estava muito doido mesmo por permitir uma coisa daquelas, talvez tenha ficado afetado pelo tanto que o outro tinha bebido. Como olharia para ele agora? Isso se ele lembrasse de algo. E mesmo assim, Baekhyun lembraria e isso já era assustador o suficiente.

Por que tinha sido tão impulsivo? Que droga.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e cabelo, suspirando pesado. Olhou ao redor, a cama vazia de Jongin, ele próprio perdido entre os lençóis, com certeza atrasado para o ensaio. Iria receber uma bronca.

Soltou um muxoxo, procurando pelo celular que tinha deixado carregando no criado mudo desde a noite anterior, vendo o sete e quarenta e três na tela e choramingando. Queria dormir até o dia seguinte.

Desceu a barra de notificações ao ver que tinha mensagens perdidas no grupo de amigos, que estavam na mesma casa e ainda assim usavam o celular para chamar um ao outro para o café, com exceção de Jongin, que não gostava muito de digitar - achava um saco, sempre respondia com emojis e esperava que todo mundo entendesse.

Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver notificações em sua conversa privada com Chanyeol. Era um _chat_ tão engraçado que ele não tinha coragem de apagar nada, às vezes relendo, como um adolescente apaixonado, as conversas dos dois sobre jogos, qual filme veriam juntinhos, milhares de corações de diferentes cores. Pelo amor de Deus! Falavam até que queriam abraços. Nunca superaria o áudio de Chanyeol implorando que Baekhyun dormisse de conchinha com ele, tinha guardado até hoje. Amava a voz rouca por gravação.

Com a mão livre cobrindo a boca, abriu a conversa, percebendo que se morresse, teria explicação.

> **Yeollie uwu ♥:**
> 
> _Baekkie_
> 
> _Pedi pra te deixarem dormir_
> 
> _Me desculpa por ter dado trabalho_
> 
> _Kekeke te fiz passar por cada coisa_
> 
> _Foi mal mesmo_
> 
> _Obrigado_
> 
> _Você sempre cuida de mim..._
> 
> _Quando ler isso pode voltar a dormir_
> 
> _Caramba estou falando muito me desculpa_
> 
> _Não sei o que dizer_
> 
> _Eu lembro de tudo_
> 
> _Mentira, lembro de tudo depois do café_
> 
> _Tava realmente muito ruim_
> 
> _Vamos ter que conversar né?_
> 
> _Me desculpa_
> 
> _Ainda te amo…_
> 
> _Vou parar de falar, não consigo aprender esse passo_
> 
> _Jongin quer me matar_
> 
> _Acho que ele vai na verdade_
> 
> _Caramba tchau mesmo_
> 
> _Tchau_
> 
> _♥_

  


Baekhyun jogou o corpo de volta na cama, gritando contra o travesseiro para abafar o som da sua crise enquanto ele sacudia as pernas na cama. Iria ficar doido! Ele lembrava dos beijos, lembrava de tudo! Não sabia se estava feliz ou em pânico, ou os dois. Ainda teriam que conversar muito sério. E muitas coisas teriam que ser resolvidas, ele sabia disso também.

Mas enquanto ainda tivesse seu Chanyeol confuso e meio bobo lhe enchendo de mensagens e corações, estaria bem.


	2. Extra - Noite Estrelada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTAS DE 2019] oizinho ♥ promessa comigo tarda, mas não falha kskkakk  
> quem me segue no twitter talvez tenha visto o que disse há um tempo, mas esse extra tem uma coisinha mais séria. Ainda é fluffy, tho
> 
> Betado pela Dulce Veiga e com capinha nova feita pela baobao em comemoração! Obrigada pelos +300 favs, fiquei muito feliz. ♥
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Quando acordou ao lado de Baekhyun naquela manhã, Chanyeol não soube quantos níveis de desespero ele alcançou de um segundo para outro. Estava totalmente agarrado ao mais velho, sentindo seu cheiro direto da pele, envolvido por aquela atmosfera gostosa e terna. Até ser atingido por muitas imagens um pouco vergonhosas e... preocupantes.

Se soltou de Baekhyun e sentou na cama abruptamente, tentando conter seus movimentos quando o menor se moveu, desconfortável, um resmungo escapando dos lábios enquanto ele lhe dava as costas para abraçar o travesseiro. Extremamente fofo, Chanyeol precisava dizer. Baekhyun era uma gracinha enquanto dormia. Ou comia. Ou quando simplesmente podia fazer as coisas que gostava sem se preocupar com compromissos, o que não era o caso no momento.

O despertador do celular do mais velho ainda estava tocando, o lembrete de ensaio piscando na tela do jeito que o coração de Chanyeol pulava. Esticou-se com cuidado por cima de Baekhyun, alcançando o aparelho e desligando o som incômodo antes que ele acordasse de vez. O moreno costumava ter um sono leve, mas deveria estar cansado. Ainda mais depois de uma madrugada agitada. Chanyeol sabia que Baekhyun estaria exausto por sua culpa, se sentia péssimo por isso.

Saiu da cama, a cabeça latejando e o corpo pesado, ainda sendo bombardeado com frases soltas da noite anterior. Parou no meio do cômodo, em choque, quando um momento específico lhe chegou à memória.

_“Posso te dar um beijinho na boca?”_

O mundo rodou mais rápido por cinco segundos, lhe deixando meio tonto e piscando muitas vezes. Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando resolveu encher a cara daquele jeito? Nem sabia se tinha dito ou feito mais besteira antes dos momentos que conseguia lembrar e não achava que algo poderia ser pior que aquilo… foi aí que se recordou totalmente. Ele não só pediu, como recebeu a permissão de Baekhyun.

Tinham efetivamente se beijado, o gosto e os toques do mais velho alcançando sua memória sensorial diziam que tinham feito isso mais de uma vez, enquanto chegava tão perto de Baekhyun que poderiam ser confundidos com uma coisa só.

Mal acreditava, talvez fosse tudo um sonho, considerando o quanto o mais alto já havia pensado em fazer isso. Toda vez que chegava mais perto de Baekhyun sentia um ímpeto no fundo da alma, uma vontade doida de segurar o rosto bonito e beijar aquela boca convidativa. Mas óbvio que não fazia nada. Até agora.

Nem sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem para verbalizar aquilo, provavelmente não o faria se estivesse completamente sóbrio. E agora que estava feito, não sabia como agir. Precisava falar com ele, não poderia fugir daquilo depois de ter lhe dito tudo o que trancava a sete chaves no coração e tentava não deixar transparecer.

Agora tinha que assumir de uma vez o que havia dito e feito, mesmo sem saber se Baekhyun aceitaria bem aquela confissão bagunçada.

Pelo menos tinha aceitado os beijos.

Saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés, procurando o _manager_ para pedir um tempinho de sono maior para Baekhyun, porque achava muito injusto fazê-lo acordar depois de pouco mais de duas horas de sono, detalhe que foi de sua responsabilidade. Quase chorou e se ajoelhou para implorar, e ele acabou concordando com mais duas horas de descanso para o mais velho.

Entrou na sala de ensaio depois de engolir suco e torradas com geleia, sem nem se surpreender com Jongin e Minseok praticando a coreografia enquanto todos ainda estavam acordando para chegar até lá.

Os cumprimentou rapidamente, indo alongar para se juntar aos dois, um pouco constrangido em saber que teriam que começar tudo de novo e talvez perder um tempinho para lhe orientar com os passos. Chanyeol sabia que não era o melhor dançarino do grupo, não tinha o controle corporal da _dance line,_ mas estava se esforçando desde o _debut_. Melhorou muito, sua execução estava mais limpa, apesar de ainda ser um pouco tenso. Às vezes se sentia anormalmente grande no meio da sala de ensaio, completamente desajeitado com as pernas tortas e dois pés esquerdos. Era muito difícil não se comparar com Jongin, Yixing e Sehun.

Saber a coreografia e ainda assim errar alguma coisa o frustrava demais. Baekhyun costumava notar quando estava triste, indo para o seu lado nos minutos de descanso e lhe dizendo coisas legais. Dizia que era bom e que via como ele estava avançando, que todos erravam às vezes e estava tudo bem isso. Algumas vezes segurava sua mão, outras deitava a cabeça de Chanyeol em seu ombro. Fazia de tudo para deixá-lo confortável e sem se cobrar muito, o resto das pessoas já eram cruéis o suficiente.

Baekhyun costumava dizer que Chanyeol tinha um coração muito puro e sensível, e por mais que às vezes o mais alto negasse por pura birra, todo mundo sabia que era verdade. Não era difícil magoá-lo, Baekhyun já tinha o visto chorando muitas vezes e sempre ficava desesperado para lhe abraçar ou tentar reduzir os danos, não gostava de ver o mais novo triste e sabia bem quando algo o atingia. Quando questionavam seus talentos e esforços, ele poderia ser malvado consigo mesmo, pulando refeições para treinar mais, se machucar repetindo coreografias, passar horas na academia caso alguém falasse algo do seu corpo. Ainda era inseguro em alguns âmbitos, mesmo sendo comum ter uma boa autoestima.

Era grato pela ajuda de Baekhyun, pelo cuidado. Sempre ficava bobo vendo ele chegar perto e lhe tocar de algum jeito, segurando sua mão, bagunçando seu cabelo, sempre com um sorrisinho e boas intenções. Baekhyun era uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, e Chanyeol sentiu isso desde a primeira vez que o viu. Por essas e outras que se sentiu mais do que na obrigação de conseguir um descanso a mais para o mais velho.

E também precisava organizar seus pensamentos sobre ele, já que o encheu de mensagens e acabou não dizendo nada de verdade, correndo de volta para o ensaio antes que Minseok lhe puxasse a orelha e Jongin tivesse um chilique.

A pior parte foi controlar a cabeça para se concentrar, sem ficar lembrando do momento em que os lábios de Baekhyun estavam sobre os seus.

***

Baekhyun apareceu depois das nove, com cabelos ainda meio molhados pelo banho recente, e roupas largas. Seu olhar encontrou o de Chanyeol segundos depois de entrar na sala, através do espelho, e o mais novo não soube dizer que expressão era aquela no rosto bonito.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, quebrando o contato ao olhar para os próprios pés. Ao menos não tropeçou, seguindo Jongdae para sua parte em _Oh La La La_. Iriam promover a música junto com o single, precisavam estar preparados, especialmente depois de tanto tempo sem comeback. Não aguentava mais ficar sem fôlego dançando _Ko Ko Bop_ , a coreografia era muito complicada e mesmo que os passos fluíssem por costume, o cansaço ainda estaria ali. Gostava da pegada mais lenta da nova música, era melhor para ele, muito mais confortável.

Deu uma última olhada em Baekhyun enquanto repetiam a faixa, o observando se aquecer e executar alguns passos sozinhos no canto durante os alongamentos. Foi impossível não perceber como ele era bonito daquele jeito, com o rosto limpo e roupas simples, as mãos de dedos entrelaçados enquanto esticava os braços. Suspirou, desviando o olhar quando percebeu que ele viraria o rosto para si, as bochechas esquentando. Como superar, meu Deus? Não achava que seria capaz. Por isso evitou futuros contatos visuais, vestindo a máscara da responsabilidade e focando no ensaio.

Só deu liberdade para Baekhyun entrar em sua mente quando a pausa para o almoço aconteceu e todos sentaram no chão para comer, as embalagens trazidas pelos _managers_ , porque mal saíam daquela sala nos períodos pré-comeback. Foi quando Chanyeol levantou para pegar uma água que Baekhyun o seguiu, como quem não quer nada. O maior nem percebeu, fechando a porta do frigobar e sentindo o corpo inteiro tensionar quando o toque de Baekhyun alcançou a base das suas costas, num carinho discreto que relaxou seus músculos após o susto, porque soube quem era no instante em que recebeu o afago.

— Obrigado. — Baekhyun sussurrou, o corpo passando do seu para pegar uma bebida também, mas a mão ainda se movendo minimamente sobre sua camiseta, como se não quisesse que ninguém percebesse como aquilo parecia mais íntimo. Tinham um segredo agora. — Por me liberar por algumas horas.

— Foi o mínimo que eu deveria fazer depois do trabalho que te dei.

— Você também dormiu pouco. — Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos espiando o resto das pessoas conversando na sala, alheios à bolha em que os dois estavam. Escorregou a mão para a cintura do mais novo, deixando um arrepio inocente e nervoso passar pelo corpo de Chanyeol. — Está muito cansado?

A voz de Baekhyun era tão gentil e… macia. Era quase como se acariciasse Chanyeol, a preocupação e o cuidado deixando o coração do loiro quentinho. Não era muito diferente do que Baekhyun fazia no seu normal, mas ainda assim parecia ter alguma coisa a mais naquela aproximação. No jeito que o polegar se movia sobre sua pele, lhe lembrando de quando Baekhyun o segurou por ali antes de colar a boca na sua pela quarta? quinta vez? Sabe-se lá quantas vezes se beijaram na madrugada. Alguma coisa estava diferente num sorriso lutando muito para aparecer nos lábios finos mesmo que Baekhyun tentasse controlar.

Era bom. Aquela mudança quase imperceptível fez Chanyeol abaixar a cabeça para esconder o sorriso.

— Um pouco. Vou tentar dormir na próxima pausa. — Baekhyun franziu o cenho, insatisfeito. A pausa era de quinze minutos, Chanyeol não descansaria nada daquela forma. Quis intervir por ele, como o mais novo havia feito, mas Chanyeol pareceu ler seus pensamentos. — Vou ficar bem, durmo bem cedo hoje pra compensar. Não fica preocupado.

O moreno suspirou, assentindo e suavizando a expressão. A mão deixou a cintura do maior e só aí ele percebeu que ela tinha estado ali pelos segundos anteriores, porque sentiu falta do toque assim que o perdeu. Se olharam por alguns segundos, a promessa de uma conversa importante pairando entre os dois desde que Baekhyun entrou naquela sala, talvez antes. Sabiam que não teriam tempo para resolver aquilo agora, então ficaram no acordo mudo de lidar com a questão depois. Sozinhos, de preferência.

— Não beba — advertiu, em tom de brincadeira, o indicador apontando para Chanyeol. Ele estava falando sério, ainda assim, e Chanyeol sabia disso mesmo que tivesse rido um pouco e concordado com a cabeça.

O viu se afastar, abrindo a garrafinha de chá gelado durante a caminhada curta, e não conteve o suspiro. A presença de Baekhyun lhe deixava nervoso e confortável ao mesmo tempo e Chanyeol sequer sabia se aquilo fazia sentido, mas era como se sentia. Seu estômago revirava e às vezes parecia que iria gaguejar, ficava o tempo todo como se estivesse prestes a se jogar de um precipício. Mas não importava, porque tinha a sensação de que Baekhyun iria lhe segurar.

Então era isso que estar apaixonado significava?

*

Os dias ficavam muito intensos em época de ensaio e gravação. As músicas em demo precisavam dos retoques e mudanças de arranjo, as já gravadas ainda passavam por revisão de garantia. Juntando com os ensaios exaustivos, a pouca comida e privação de sono, o tempo passava como se os engolisse. Chanyeol deitava tão exausto que nem lembrava onde estava quando abria os olhos, o corpo exigindo mais descanso e a cabeça embaralhada de tanta memorização.

Não reclamava muito, sabia o que enfrentaria quando decidiu seguir naquela carreira e seu sonho era realizado todas as vezes que subia em um palco, mas era impossível não se abater. Era um ser humano, afinal de contas. E como um bom representante da espécie, se preocupava com outros amigos também, incluindo Baekhyun, é claro.

Ainda não tinham conseguido conversar, porque naquela noite, Chanyeol realmente caiu na cama logo depois do jantar, apagando de vez. E depois acordou cedo para o treino, rotina que se repetiu para os dois por mais de uma semana desde o famigerado beijo. Dança, gravação, academia, tudo que os afastava quase totalmente, para a decepção de ambos. Trocavam olhares ainda com promessas mudas e algumas palavras quando estavam conversando com o grupo, e as poucas vezes em que conseguia sentar ao seu lado, nem que fosse para sentir o calor que o corpo menor emanava.

Sentia o mesmo cansaço que ele incomodando quase que por dentro dos ossos e ainda assim não conseguia evitar a preocupação pelas olheiras e bocejos constantes de Baekhyun. Sabia que quanto mais próximo da data de lançamento de álbum, mais nervoso o menor ficava, especialmente com a sua voz. Era o membro que mais pedia repetição de faixa do estúdio, solicitando alteração da sua parte mesmo que todo mundo concordasse que estava perfeito. Para Baekhyun, nunca estava bom o suficiente, sempre poderia melhorar um pouco mais e não deixar que nenhum fã se decepcionasse com ele.

Chanyeol conseguia entender aquele sentimento, mas não gostava de ver como os olhos de Baekhyun pareciam sem vida, e o vinco se formando entre as sobrancelhas todas as vezes em que ouviam alguma música, e o mais velho achava algum defeito na sua gravação. A voz dele estava sempre impecável, limpa e clara. O tom gostoso que Chanyeol reconheceria de longe lhe arrepiava dentro da sala mesmo com o aquecedor ligado. Mas para Baekhyun, faltava algo. Algo que ele tentava encontrar por horas em frente ao microfone, perdendo mais tempo e energia do que o necessário.

Quando saiu do banho já com o pijama e passou pela porta entreaberta do quarto de Baekhyun e Jongin, encontrando apenas o dançarino todo coberto numa das camas, Chanyeol já sabia em que canto Baekhyun estaria. Suspirou, esfregando a toalha nos cabelos loiros no caminho para o quarto, procurando pelo celular quando largou o pano molhado sobre a cadeira.

> **[22:48] Chanyeol:**
> 
> _Baek_
> 
> _Todo mundo já foi dormir_
> 
> _Jun disse pra gente descansar_

A resposta não demorou a vir, ele provavelmente estava usando o celular no momento. Às vezes usava o gravador do aparelho para testes.

> **[22:50] Baekkie ♥:**
> 
> _Eu sei_
> 
> _Vou ficar mais uns minutos_
> 
> _É rápido._

Chanyeol rolou os olhos, ciente da teimosia do mais velho. Não o tiraria dali nem com muita insistência, então nem tentou enviar mais mensagens, enfiando o celular no bolso da bermuda de moletom. Trocou poucas palavras com Kyungsoo, o avisando que voltaria logo e lhe desejando boa noite, saindo do quarto sem nem encostar na própria cama.

Às vezes tinha tanta vontade de sacudir Baekhyun que até esquecia o quanto se importava com a integridade física dele, mas no fundo sabia que o moreno não tinha culpa por aqueles pensamentos depreciativos, inclusive reconhecia que ele já tivera fases piores no aumento da insegurança. Se sentia impotente, indignado consigo mesmo por não conseguir fazer com que Baekhyun visse como era incrível. Mas não era o papel dele, precisava entender isso. Estaria sempre ali para apoiar e mostrar o seu ponto de vista, porém internalizar os elogios era algo que Baekhyun precisaria fazer no tempo dele. Chanyeol só esperava que não demorasse muito, porque detestava ver o mais velho triste.

Quando Chanyeol entrou na sala de gravação com um pacote de biscoitos do tipo rosquinha de chocolate, Baekhyun não ficou exatamente surpreso. A falta de resposta no _kakao_ foi a deixa que o moreno pegou, conhecendo Chanyeol o suficiente para saber que ele iria aparecer por ali a qualquer momento. Esperou que ele se aproximasse, sentindo o estômago revirar um pouquinho por algo que Baekhyun considerou fome, ainda que soubesse bem que não era.

— Tenho certeza que não comeu. — Chanyeol colocou o pacotinho na sua frente, esperando que pegasse. — Não vai conseguir fazer nada com fome.

— Não estou com fome. — Contrariando a si mesmo, Baekhyun pegou a embalagem já aberta, pescando uma rosquinha de dentro. — Mas obrigado.

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, murmurando um “de nada” antes de sentar ao seu lado. Bem perto. O estômago afundou, um calor esquisito alcançando seu corpo. Baekhyun enfiou o biscoito na boca, mastigando rápido para tentar esquecer aquela sensação. Estava cada vez mais difícil olhar para Chanyeol sem sentir vontade de se jogar nos braços dele desde aquela noite de bebedeira.

Mesmo com os compromissos sendo colocados entre eles, mesmo com a quantidade de besteira que estava em sua cabeça diariamente, coisas ruins que não conseguia controlar; ainda com todos os impedimentos, não conseguia esquecer dos olhos inocentes de Chanyeol enquanto ele o abraçava pela cintura e dizia que lhe amava.

Tinha sonhado com aquilo, a noção de que honestamente _queria_ que alguém o amasse dessa forma já estava muito clara em seus pensamentos. Especialmente ser amado por Chanyeol, que levava biscoitos e lhe dizia coisas bonitas no tempo livre.

— Por quanto tempo vai ficar aqui, Baek? — A voz soou incerta, quase como se tivesse com medo de perguntar, e Baekhyun virou o rosto na sua direção. Chanyeol estava olhando para as próprias mãos, que descansavam no colo do maior. Os joelhos ainda se encostavam, talvez o motivo da timidez repentina.

— Não muito. Quando ficar satisfeito.

— Você está se maltratando desse jeito… Vai ficar cansado, sei que não vai sair daqui antes das duas. — Baekhyun suspirou, colocando a embalagem ainda cheia em cima da bancada de mixagem. Já tinha escutado aquilo muitas vezes, estava um pouco exausto. — Vamos dormir, temos trabalho amanhã.

— Eu só quero que fique perfeito — murmurou, sem encarar o mais novo. — Você não entende.

Os segundos de silêncio pareceram uma eternidade para Baekhyun, que realmente não queria entrar naquele assunto agora. Sabia como era insuportável aos olhos dos outros membros com aquele seu perfeccionismo exagerado, tinha conhecimento dos seus defeitos. Era só mais uma coisa que detestava em si mesmo e não tinha muito tempo para tentar lidar.

Se assustou com a mão que alcançou o seu ombro, olhando para o mais novo assim que sentiu o toque. Chanyeol tinha aqueles olhos compreensivos que quebravam Baekhyun no meio, e era daquele jeito que ele estava olhando naquele momento. Como se conhecesse a alma de Baekhyun.

Foi o suficiente para que o mais velho sentisse vontade de retirar o que havia dito, porque tudo o que Chanyeol parecia fazer era entendê-lo. Como ninguém.

— Você é a pessoa mais talentosa que eu conheço, Baekhyun. Sua voz é incrível, sua presença de palco… Você é lindo. Muito lindo de verdade, por dentro e por fora. O tempo todo me pergunto como alguém pode ser tão maravilhoso em qualquer coisa. — Chanyeol desviou o olhar por dois segundos, voltando a encarar o moreno. — Gosto de como você é divertido e legal, de como cuida de mim… Gosto que se importe. Foi por isso… — mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitando, mas manteve o contato visual. — Foi por isso que me apaixonei por você.

Os lábios de Baekhyun se partiram e ele permitiu que os olhos se arregalassem um pouco. Não estava nada preparado para aquelas palavras.

— Chanyeol…

— Sei que não falamos mais sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite. Mas eu ainda assino embaixo por tudo o que eu disse ou fiz. E eu amo você. — Dessa vez não aguentou a pressão, encarando a mão que ainda segurava o ombro do mais velho. — O seu jeito, seu rosto, sua voz, a pessoa que você é. Amo tudo em você. Então talvez não entenda mesmo quando você diz que algo que fez não está bom o suficiente, já que pra mim você é o melhor em tudo. Sei que não vou te convencer disso assim do nada, mas precisava dizer. Porque fico triste quando vejo você ser tão malvado consigo mesmo.

— Queria me ver assim o tempo todo, sinto muito por não conseguir. Sei que muita gente também discorda… Vejo no _Instagram_ , no _Twitter_. Toda vez que pesquiso meu nome tem alguma coisa… Falam como estou gordo e descuidado, meu rosto… Falam que minha voz é estridente.

— Não tem que pedir desculpas. Essas pessoas do _Twitter_ são cruéis porque estão escondidas atrás de um _nickname_. Não sabem de nada sobre você de verdade, não existe motivo para te criticar, Baek, elas inventam. — Baekhyun abaixou a cabeça e Chanyeol lhe fez um carinho nos ombros. — Falta amor nessas pessoas, Baek. Não dê ouvidos a elas, sei que é difícil não acreditar, mas eu tenho certeza que seus fãs de verdade defendem você, porque te vêem como eu. Espero que um dia você consiga se enxergar como eu te enxergo, mas até lá não tem que se desculpar.

Baekhyun sentiu quando os olhos encheram de lágrimas, fungando e resistindo a fechá-los para não começar a chorar de verdade. Queria muito ser confiante, se sentir sempre bonito, gostar do seu corpo e do seu trabalho de primeira. Queria os olhos de Chanyeol por um momento, só para tentar se ver desse jeito tão bonito. Queria estar no lugar dos seus fãs para entender como conseguia conquistá-los.

Odiava o jeito que se sentia na época de _comeback_ , a insegurança lhe fazia errar ainda mais, ficava ansioso, às vezes tinha a sensação de estar a beira de um ataque de pânico e precisava lembrar a si mesmo que não havia nada a temer, repetindo como um mantra desde que deixou de lado o seu bracelete. Conseguia lembrar sozinho, mas ainda era complicado nesses momentos específicos.

— Ainda sinto muito por estar te dando esse trabalho.

Chanyeol suspirou ao notar a voz embargada, percebendo o esforço que o maior fazia para não chorar. Baekhyun chorando por qualquer coisa que não fosse feliz deixava o loiro desesperado.

— Tá falando isso pra pessoa que mais te dá dor de cabeça e cansaço. — A risadinha de Baekhyun, mesmo fraca e quase muda, já deixava Chanyeol um tanto mais satisfeito. — Olha pra mim.

Baekhyun virou, os olhos molhados abalando Chanyeol na mesma hora.

— Não esquece de quando eu e tantas outras pessoas dizemos como você é maravilhoso. Eu não sei se sou tanto, mas suas eris… Suas eris são, e te amam como você é, escutam sua voz com um sorriso no rosto ou lágrimas de emoção porque é isso que você passa pras pessoas. Alcança elas com seu talento e seu jeitinho. É impossível não se abalar com críticas, eu sei bem como é difícil esquecer. — Chanyeol tocou o rosto do mais velho pela primeira vez, limpando a lágrima grossa que caiu. — Mas tente se distrair delas, vou estar sempre aqui pra te apoiar e te lembrar que é incrível. Eu e os outros, vamos sempre te lembrar disso, até o dia em que você consiga não ligar pra esses comentários.

— Eu… Obrigado. De verdade, por vir me dizer essas coisas. E você é muito sim, eu… Sei que minhas eris são importantes, me deixam muito forte, às vezes só olhar pra elas me deixa emocionado. Mas você, te ouvir é bom. — O rosto de Baekhyun corou levemente, e ele fungou para disfarçar. — Gosto de ouvir sua voz me dizendo essas coisas, lembro sempre disso. Obrigado.

— Não precisa me agradecer, é pra isso que tô aqui, não vou te deixar sozinho. — Baekhyun assentiu, ainda abatido. — O que acha de irmos dormir? Está cansado, dançamos a manhã inteira. Se quiser revisar as faixas, podemos fazer isso na reunião… Os produtores vão dizer se algum defeito existe, se não disserem nada, você vai ver como fez um bom trabalho, tudo bem?

Baekhyun ainda tinha ressalvas. Sempre tinha, era mais forte do que ele. Se sentia muito grato pelas palavras de encorajamento e era no que tentava focar quando o peso das críticas assombrava seu sono, mas ainda era muito difícil deixar para lá. Ainda assim concordou em sair do estúdio, sentindo a fadiga o atingir em cheio.

Olhou para Chanyeol da porta, lhe vendo desligar os aparelhos e as luzes, concentrado em acompanhar Baekhyun pelo corredor logo depois.

Estavam próximos durante a caminhada, o ombro de Baekhyun tocava no corpo do maior e se ele andasse um pouco para o lado, estaria com as costas grudadas em Chanyeol. Era impressionante o quanto o mais novo era reconfortante.

Sabia que ainda tinha coisas para falar a ele sobre isso. Era um tanto complicado pensar que poderia de verdade estar com outro homem no mundo em que viviam. Há tempos era apaixonado por Chanyeol, mais do que gostaria de admitir. Já tinha secretamente chorado com vídeos e lido fanfics que traziam os dois como protagonistas. Estava tão acostumado com a ilusão que nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que Chanyeol pudesse sentir o mesmo.

Muito menos que se confessaria do nada.

— Chanyeollie. — Chamou, baixo, quando estavam no meio da sala parcialmente iluminada, parando de andar e virando o corpo na direção do mais novo. Percebeu ali que tinha muita vontade de abraçá-lo. Sua mão segurava a barra da camiseta de Chanyeol com uma delicadeza de quem não queria ser notado, mas sabia que o maior tinha percebido. E soube exatamente o que fazer, trazendo o corpo de Baekhyun para perto.

Com a cabeça apoiada no peito do loiro e os braços firmes envolvendo o corpo grande, Baekhyun fechou os olhos e se deixou mergulhar no abraço, aproveitando o carinho que sentia nas costas e quase surpreso com o beijinho que recebeu no topo da cabeça. Sempre tão carinhoso, era impossível não cair nos encantos de Chanyeol.

Foi a primeira vez que Baekhyun não lamentou estar tão doido por ele. E quando levantou o rosto e o olhou por baixo das pestanas, sentiu que deveria ser mais honesto, porque os olhos de Chanyeol eram muito verdadeiros.

— Sei que não disse nada até agora, Chan. — Começou, se afastando apenas o necessário para não ser tão difícil olhá-lo nos olhos. Os braços musculosos ainda o envolviam, no entanto. — Fiquei muito assustado quando você disse que me amava _daquele jeito_. Não soube como agir, então só me entreguei. Tive medo de você esquecer ou de lembrar e me odiar, e mesmo agora que sei que você estava falando sério, parece que estou fugindo.

— Não precisamos falar disso agora, não quero pressionar você.

— Não pressiona, fique tranquilo. O que eu sinto é muito claro e você tem o direito de saber. Sou apaixonado por você por tanto tempo que nem sei como começou, e até que ponto eu só misturava as coisas. Sei que somos dois homens, não sei como se sente sobre isso, mas eu não tenho mais medo desse sentimento. Se achar melhor esquecermos nós podemos-

Chanyeol entrou em desespero com a sugestão que estava por vir, inclinando o corpo para calar a boca de Baekhyun com a sua antes que ele sugerisse qualquer tipo de afastamento. Não queria esquecer, nunca iria querer uma coisa dessas. Sabia o que gostar de outro homem significava e talvez ainda não estivesse pronto para deixar transparecer ao público - provavelmente nunca estaria.

Mas Baekhyun era seu melhor amigo. Não esconderia nada dele, nem mesmo seus sentimentos um tanto perigosos. Por isso segurou o rosto macio com as duas mãos, sentindo quando ele apertou sua cintura. Os lábios estavam apenas grudados, como se Chanyeol, mesmo com as pálpebras fortemente fechadas, soubesse exatamente o momento em que Baekhyun deixou o susto passar e fechou os olhos, só aí aprofundando o contato.

Era muito diferente beijá-lo sóbrio, ciente de todos os toques e gostos, sem nada embaralhando seus sentidos. Sentir o suspiro de Baekhyun quando ele entreabriu os lábios e o gosto de chocolate que ainda alcançava a língua do mais velho era muito melhor do que Chanyeol poderia pensar.

Separaram-se por alguns segundos, os olhos abrindo devagar e as bocas ainda próximas. Foi ali que Chanyeol pode ver, de muito perto, como os olhos de Baekhyun brilhavam. Dessa vez sem lágrimas. E também foi ali que jurou que não iria deixar aquele brilho ir embora. Queria que Baekhyun sempre lembrasse uma noite estrelada, uma das suas coisas favoritas.

— Chanyeol. — Baekhyun soprou, o puxando para mais perto inconscientemente. Fechou os olhos quando o toque do mais novo escorregou para sua nuca, fazendo um carinho no início dos cabelos.

Chanyeol respirou fundo, acalmando o seu coração, o nariz roçando no de Baekhyun numa carícia tímida antes de juntar os lábios outra vez. Estavam no meio da sala e qualquer um poderia aparecer, os dois sabiam. Mas não se importaram. Era tarde, estavam com certeza sozinhos.

E precisavam dos beijos.

Foi ali que Baekhyun se entregou pela segunda vez, abraçando Chanyeol pelo pescoço e enroscando a língua na dele, gravando todos os instantes da noite.

Talvez ainda fosse cedo para presumir que teriam alguma coisa séria, poderiam pensar sobre aquilo depois, poderiam fazer tantas coisas, como os bons jovens que eram. Por enquanto, saber que tinham um amor recíproco era o suficiente. Saber que teriam alguém para contar com a sinceridade e as palavras de conforto, num mundo onde tantas pessoas se esforçavam para colocá-los para baixo, com tanta crueldade gratuita.

Ao menos teriam o abraço um do outro, algumas melodias e uns montes de “eu te amo”.


End file.
